Reasons for me to find you
by Nea5
Summary: the story picks up from where the series left off..Faye mourns Spike who hasn't returned to the Bebop since he left to go after Vicious...plot twists between Spike, Faye, Julia, and Vicious..please Read and review!!
1. Missing You

The first part of the chapter.as you can probably tell is written from Faye's p.o.v. ...previous chapters may also have some first person narration so keep your eyes open.HAPPY READING! ^u^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wake up trying to remember where I'd be this time. The couch..well at least I got back to the ship somehow. The half empty bottle of vodka tipped off the couch and went sloshing across the floor. Oh great..Jet was going to bitch at me.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Speak of the devil. Slipping off the couch is harder than ever but somehow or other I get up and head toward the bathroom. I'm in no mood to talk right now.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
I turn to face him. My eyes speak for me. He nodded.  
  
"I know," he said quietly, as if this is supposed to make it all better, "it was something he had to do. I don't think even DEATH could stop -"  
  
He paused it was the first time either of use had mentioned that word since Spike had left three weeks ago. He was gone. We both knew, but neither of us had the courage or the strength to believe it. I realized he was still staring at me. He had the same look as he had that day. Eyes like transparent walls, perfectly strong but you could see the pain on the other side. I ran down the hall to my room. Flopping down on the bed, I wiped the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes.  
  
I heard the gunshots echo through the hall as he kept on walking. I had finally found my past and it left me with nothing. I return to have a future and I find him throwing it just to satisfy his past! It wasn't fair!  
  
Hot tears stung my face.  
  
"I should have shot him!" I shout.  
  
Silence. My voice echoes in my room reminding me how empty the ship is without Ed and Spike.  
  
I have to forget this... "I can't deal with it any more" I sigh, loading my gun.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
There was a low rumble as the Red Tail took off, leaving behind it a pale stream of smoke; a sad reminder of the ship's path as it faded off into the distance.  
  
Jet looked out the window, watching the ship disappear.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed under his breath...it was back to the beginning. She'd left before but this time he knew she wasn't coming back. "We'll it's just you and me" he sighed as he turning back to his bonsai plants. "I guess that's the way it always should have been."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
Jet looked up, startled, as a figure stepped out from the shadow of the doorframe. 


	2. Well, what did you expect?

Chapter 2  
  
This bar.the same as all the others Faye thought starring out at the rain that reflected the dimly lit neon sign. The same thieves, drunks, and bounty hunters as anywhere else. He was different, maybe not to those who saw him on the street, but living with him for three years made her realized how much she missed him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The figure stood there smirking. He took one hand out of his pocket and ran it through a head of frizzy moss colored hair.  
  
"you're..You're back!" he replied closing his gaping mouth.  
  
"You could say that." Spike replied, looking around.  
  
"She's gone"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "auhh?"  
  
"Well, what did you expect? She thought you died."  
  
"I did" he replied solemnly, gazing off into the distance. He laughed the quiet, raspy laugh, he always had when something ironic and disappointing happened.  
  
There was a thump as Spike hit the floor. His body shifted revealing a deep gash in his abdomen. Blood pooled onto the floor. 


	3. The Serpent Returns

Chapter 3  
  
"What will it be?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Anything" I replied indifferently.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
He stared at me for a moment, analyzing my face, searching for something in my expression that would give him a hint, but I was frozen. He got the hint and poured something that looked like tar into my glass.  
  
"This one's on me"  
  
I tipped my head back gulping the strange liquid as if trying to drown myself.  
  
"Hey, slow down!" shouted the bartender amazed at how close I was to emptying my glass.  
  
The liquor burned in my through but it brought me no comfort. Behind me the door opened a torrent of sounds from the street flooded in from the outside and were silenced in an instant as the door slammed shut again. The bar hushed and I could hear the newcomer's steps growing louder as they came closer to me. The outsider pulled out the barstool next to mine.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked in a low gruff voice.  
  
I tensed. That voice was all too familiar.  
  
"Vicious!"  
  
"The poison remains long after the bite, Faye Valentine, and sometimes even after the serpent is dead" 


	4. Visions of Julia

Chapter 4  
  
Spike opened his eyes and tried to get up but the pain forced him back down. A blonde haired women bent over him, humming softly.  
  
"Julia?"  
  
The image became blurry. He blinked. The women's face had changed. Her hair had grown shorter and darker, covering her eyes.  
  
"You're all right," she said soothingly as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
He watched as she bent toward him her lips gently caressing his. As she moved, her hair fell back revealing her dark green eyes.  
  
"Faye?!!!"  
  
He woke up again. The room was different. There was a faint beeping of a heart monitor in the background. The hospital room was empty. *******************************************************************  
  
She felt the tip of a sword press against her back as he moved to sit down. He ordered a drink and gulped it down keeping the blade against her back.  
  
"We're leaving" he announced, grasping her arm and leading her toward the door.  
  
When they go outside a black limousine pulled up. As the chauffeur got out to open the door, he pushed her into the driver's seat.  
  
"Drive!" he commanded.  
  
Faye turned the car on to the highway.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked trying to reveal how frightened she was.  
  
Vicious didn't answer. With one hand on the sword, he reached his other hand up to his face.  
  
To Faye's amazement, his face and hair began to lift away. She gasped as she saw a lock of blond hair drop down from under, what appeared to be a wig. 


End file.
